comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Superboy
Origin Conner Kent / Kon-El Conner Kent o Superboy è un clone geneticamente creati da materiali di Superman quando è stato ucciso dalla creatura chiamata Doomsday . Un campione di sangue da Lex Luthor , è stato utilizzato come bene, anche se sarebbe molto tempo prima che egli è venuto a conoscenza dell'identità del suo donatore umano. Egli è stato creato dal Progetto Cadmus per sostituire Superman dopo la sua morte ed è stato invecchiato artificialmente alla metà degli anni dell'adolescenza e impiantato con la necessaria conoscenza di qualcuno della sua età biologica (per quanto riguarda gli studi generali, come la matematica, lettura, ecc). Prima che l'esperimento può essere completato (cioè lui invecchiamento alla piena età adulta e lo impiantare con garanzie per il controllo di lui) è stato liberato dalla Legione dello strillone e fuggì. Uno dei ragazzi gli ha dato una giacca di pelle prima di partì in città (con il suo primo pennello con l'essere Superman quando incontra Sidearm tentativo di strappare un bancomat). Superboy finisce per avere scontri con gli altri tre Supermen e si incontra con Rex Leech che diventa il suo manager. Quando il vero Superman torna egli cede i diritti per il nome e il simbolo (che era stato protetto da copyright di Rex durante l'assenza di Superman e che egli accetta malvolentieri di girare per il vero uomo d'acciaio) e ha deciso di lasciare la metropoli . Creazione Conner Kent è stato creato da Karl Kessel e Tom Grummett e la prima volta in Adventures of Superman # 500 (giugno 1993). Il Superboy post-Flashpoint è stato creato da Scott Lobdell con disegni di RB Silva e Rob magra . Evoluzione dei caratteri Età Moderna: Nuova Terra Superboy (Nuova Terra) Superboy finalmente accetta il nome Superboy e dei suoi amici avrebbe affettuosamente fare riferimento a lui come Kid. E 'stato deciso che sarebbe andato in un tour mondiale, al fine di stabilire se stesso nella sua nuova identità. Ha anche tornato a Cadmo ed è stato detto di più sulle sue origini - che non era in realtà un clone diretto di Superman, ma piuttosto un clone umano geneticamente progettato per apparire come Superman e di imitare i suoi grandi poteri per mezzo di telecinesi tattile. Più tardi, nonostante direttore di Cadmo di Paul Westfield proteste iniziali, Cadmo hanno deciso di smettere di cercare di riportarlo al progetto - in parte a causa della pubblicità che sarebbe venuto con una tale mossa - alle condizioni che un "chaperon" sarebbe andato con lui . Dubbilex viene scelto per il ruolo, in parte perché Westfield stava cercando di nascondere il fatto di aver inviato Payback DNAliens contro il Kid in precedenza quel giorno (e Westfield anche non come avere una mente-reader in giro). L'ultima cosa che il ragazzo si prende cura di prima di partire si muove dal suo appartamento, permettendo Clark Kent a muoversi dentro Post-Flashpoint: Terra-0 Superboy (Terra-0) Superboy è stato creato da un'organizzazione clandestina denominata NOWHERE e si rivela essere il clone trans-terrestre primo mai realizzato dalla fusione di DNA kryptoniano e umano. Il suo donatore genetico kryptoniano ovviamente veniva da Superman, ma la metà umana è ancora non rivelato. Dopo aver appreso di parola e funzioni umane osservando le persone che lo circondano, egli sfugge il suo serbatoio di clonazione, prima di essere terminato. Il suo custode viene a prendere in consegna l'operazione, si è sottoposto a realtà virtuale ed è stato sottoposto a potere esercitare le procedure per monitorare la telecinesi come i suoi poteri stanno crescendo ogni giorno. Superboy è stato poi assegnato a trattare con i Teen Titans , mentre anche fare con diversi alieni e metaumani adolescenti per NOWHERE Lui entra in conflitto anche con i diversi membri della ex squadra Gen13, come Fairchild e Grunge . Grandi archi narrativi Età Moderna: Nuova Terra Life In Hawaii Dopo alcune settimane di viaggio, Superboy è arrivato in Hawaii durante il suo tour mondiale con Rex Leech , Roxy Leech , e Dubbilex. Dopo una battaglia con Sidearm sulla spiaggia, Superboy imparato che Tana Luna era trasferito alle Hawaii, oltre essere una nativa hawaiana. Superboy ha deciso di rimanere sulle isole, stilizzare se stesso come il "Hero of Hawaii". Non passò molto tempo prima che Superboy avvia la costruzione di Galleria di suo Rouge come Knockout , Argento Spada , Re Squalo e il folle Scavenger . Il primo era un ex- Fury Femminile che ha pensato di fare a pugni come i preliminari. Quest'ultimo era un vecchio pazzo che sembrava ossessionato acquisizione di armi per il suo arsenale. La battaglia di Superboy con la Scavenger ha coinvolto una lotta per la Lancia mistica di Lona. Dopo la battaglia con Scavenger, Superboy si ammalò. Le sue condizioni peggiorarono e doveva essere volato torna a Metropolis dopo una breve lotta con Argento Spada , un nuovo aspirante eroe trasformato delinquente che pensava di sapere cosa fosse meglio per le isole. Superboy è crollato alla fine della battaglia e la Marina ha preso la custodia della spada d'argento. Come si è scoperto Superboy ha finito per soffrire della Peste Clone che stava devastando la maggior parte delle Underworlders e altri cloni Cadmus (tra cui Lex Luthor II). Superboy ha dovuto lasciare Hawaii e finalmente è stato guarito. Fu il primo dei pochi sopravvissuti, grazie agli sforzi di Cadmo. Superboy inoltre, doveva aiutare a combattere alcune di Luthor squadra Luthor sicari quando hanno cercato di rubare la guarigione dalle Cadmo. Caduta di Metropolis E 'stato in questo momento che la caduta di Metropolis è successo e Superboy unì Superman e Supergirl cercando di minimizzare i danni il più possibile, e insieme hanno arrestato Lex Luthor. Anche se da questo momento la maggior parte del centro di Metropolis è stato distrutto. Camdus aveva subito gravi danni (e Paul Westfield era stato assassinato da Dabney Donovon, ma la maggior parte del personale e cloni sopravvissuti. Superboy bloccato intorno a Metropolis per un po ', combattendo il Parassita e finito per impigliarsi nel Collide del mondo crisi. Back In Hawaii Krypto e Dubbilex Superboy alla fine ha deciso di tornare alle Hawaii, ma, con suo grande dispiacere Dubbilex gli ha chiesto di prendere in Krypto da Bibbo . Superboy e la Krypto non importava per l'un l'altro a tutti. Sulla strada del ritorno alle Hawaii, Superboy è costretto a fare un pit stop in Smallville, dove incontra i Kent. Incontra anche Superboy (Pocket Universe), che era lì a causa degli effetti del tempo di interruzione. Questa è solo la prima di Zero Hour crisi, e ha dovuto partecipare a tale crisi. Superboy alla fine viene a sapere che il donatore del DNA per lui era in realtà la fine del regista Cadmo, Paul Westfield ... o almeno così pensava. Questa rivelazione è venuto anche con uno da Robert Packard che Superboy era stato il tredicesimo tentativo da parte di Cadmo clonare Superboy. Il primo aveva utilizzato la tecnica del Dr. Teng "Bizzaro", con un conseguente Superboy Bizzaro che era ancora detenuto in laboratorio. Il Bizarro fugge ma muore poco dopo. Quando torna alle Hawaii, Tana lo getta una festa di compleanno (un anno). Dopo il suo rientro alle Hawaii, Superboy ha continuato a combattere la sua propria galleria rouges comprese le prime apparizioni di Re Squalo , BEM ., Techno, e la Silicon Draghi. Ognuna di queste avventure tipicamente aperto con Superboy recitazione immaturo in qualche modo e avere un momento di "adulto", verso la fine, come quando una celebrità look-a-like di lui è stato ucciso dai draghi che pensavano che l'attore era il vero Superboy. Superboy anche scontrati con Aquaman a Pearl Harbor, con il Re dei Mari mettendo il bambino al suo posto con l'aiuto di un gruppo di balene azzurre. Grazie al Dr. Emil Hamilton , Superboy acquisisce anche una visiera (occhiali a raggi X) che i poteri di Superman simulato X-Ray, di calore e di infra-visione. Ha incontrato Hamilton, mentre lo scienziato era in vacanza alle Hawaii e inavvertitamente assistita Superboy sconfitta Sidearm, che era riemersa in questo momento. Superboy anche sistemati in una nuova residenza chiamata The Compound, in un luogo appartato vicino alla spiaggia, con le sanguisughe e Dubbilex soggiornano lì (anche se la loro prima notte, ha dovuto combattere Copperhead , che era stato assunto di raccogliere un debito da Rex). In questo momento, Superboy divenne anche formalmente coinvolto con Tana Luna. Un agente speciale di nome Sam Makoa ha deciso di organizzare una task force per andare dopo la Silicon Draghi. Questo ha finito per essere Amanda Waller s ' Suicide Squad . Superboy è rimasto sulla squadra, che consisteva di Knockout, Sidearm, Re Squalo, il Capitano Boomerang , e Deadshot . Nonostante la morte di Sidearm e la morte apparente di eliminazione diretta e Re Squalo, la missione ha distrutto con successo la tana della Silicon Draghi, anche se il loro leader, la signora Dragon, fuggito dopo una battaglia personale contro il Kid. Superboy ha perso la visiera in questa avventura e ha visto la morte di più di quanto volesse pensare. Superboy è stato anche detto da parte dello Stato (in particolare, un uomo di nome Mack Harlin che egli era tenuto a iniziare a frequentare la scuola. Superboy iscrive in una scuola superiore locale, dove ha incontrato alcuni nuovi amici, tra cui Hillary Chang e scoprì che stava raggiungendo la fine della . delle Cadmo conoscenze impiantati gli avevano dato quando lui non stava cercando di impressionare i suoi compagni di classe o di uscire con Tana (che, ancora una volta, era probabilmente sette o otto anni più di lui), Superboy è riuscito a trovare il tempo per un po 'di violenza gratuita - come la rissa con Loose Cannon, o arrotondamento scappatoia . Quando Roxy inaspettatamente lasciato per Las Vegas, Superboy la seguiva, intuendo c'era guai. Roxy stava cercando di mettere alcune cose nel suo passato per riposare, da quando aveva deciso di iscriversi a un poliziotto nelle Hawaii. Ciò ha significato un confronto con un vecchio fidanzato, un perdente che si faceva chiamare Neon . Dopo una breve battaglia, Neon si è fatto esplodere facendo esplodere un distributore di benzina. Superboy e Roxy tornò a casa. Superboy è costretto a combattere contro Valor , che era amnesico e combattendo sotto il nome di Champion. Knockout, vivo e vegeto, ha deciso di unirsi alla lotta. Come Valor riacquista la sua memoria, si rende conto anche lui muore di avvelenamento da piombo. Mentre Knockout prende cura di Mr. Gamboli, che era stato manipolato Valor, Superboy aiuta Valor fuga nella zona fantasma per salvare la sua vita. Superboy funziona anche con Lanterna Verde in un rematch contro Scavenger e un primo incontro con il nuovo orribilmente mutato Nero Manta . L' Alpha Centurion recluta Superboy nell'ambiente Rescue Squad Superman, dopo l'Uomo d'Acciaio viene rapito da un alieno Tribunale . Superboy si unisce il Centurione, Supergirl, la Eradicator e acciaio e lascia la Terra per trovare Superman. Durante il viaggio, Superboy ammette agli altri che non si fida del Centurion - in realtà, lui pensa di essere davvero il Cyborg Superman sotto mentite spoglie. I suoi sospetti sembrano essere confermate quando il centurione li abbandona apparentemente nel bel mezzo di una battaglia - e il Cyborg Superman arriva sulla scena subito dopo. Il Cyborg sconfigge facilmente tutta la squadra e li trasforma al Tribunale. Mentre un prigioniero, Superboy è messo nella stessa cella come il centurione, ma questo non è sufficiente a convincerlo che non è un agente doppio. Solo quando ha poi scappa e vede le due realtà combattimenti non ha ammesso il suo errore. Il team di se stessi e si mobilita per Superman, che si confronta con la testa Tribunale sulla libera. Il Tribunale ammette un errore nel loro ragionamento, e "esonera" Superman per il suo "crimine". La squadra torna trionfalmente sulla Terra. Legion of Super-Heroes Superboy incontra la Legione dei Super Eroi che vengono al passato cercando di salvare la vita di Valor. Superboy spiega cosa è successo e accompagna la Legione per il 30 ° secolo per aiutare Valor. Valor è liberato dalla zona fantasma nel suo tempo e prende il nome M'on-El e decide di combattere indossando il costume di Superman. La Legione premia Superboy con fare di lui un legionario onorario, completo di anello di volo , prima di mandarlo a casa. Knockout Al ritorno al presente dopo aver aiutato la Legione, Superboy trova Knockout lo aspetta al The Compound. Vuole unirsi a lui come partner, amando il calore della battaglia più di ogni altra cosa. Insieme battaglia Killer gelo (parte del Underworld Unleashed saga), il Tecnico , e Silver Sword. Knockout Superboy insegna come usare i suoi poteri in modi nuovi e creativi, come ad esempio estendendo il suo campo telecinesi per coprire un'altra persona semplicemente toccandoli. Superboy riacquista la visiera (che era stato recuperato dal tecnico), ma la distrugge, il ragionamento che avrebbe solo perdere di nuovo. Superboy e Knockout sono poi attaccati dalle Furie Femminili, rivelando che Knockout era uno dei loro perduti "sorelle". Una battaglia intensa consegue al liceo di Superboy, con Superboy e Knockout (affiancato da Sam Makoa , Dan Turpin , e un contingente di agenti di polizia) gravemente surclassati. Grazie a Dubbilex, tuttavia, le Furie sono allontanati, lasciando gran parte del liceo in rovina (spingendo lo Stato a decidere Superboy dovrebbe essere istruito a casa, terminando così il suo breve tempo al liceo). Durante la battaglia, Knockout ucciso un ufficiale di polizia nella mischia. Dubbilex scoperto quello che era successo e la polizia - nel processo di formazione di loro Crimini Speciali Unità tentativo di arrestare Knockout. Superboy si rifiuta di credere che le prove, tuttavia, e dopo un confronto con rullante e l'unità di crimini al Compound, i due vanno brevemente in fuga dalla legge che richiede Superboy a anche rompere con Tana Luna. Ciò ha portato ad una battaglia sulla spiaggia, tra Supergirl e Knockout. Dopo Sparx aiuta a separare le due donne, strappi Supergirl la S-scudo off costume di Superboy a causa della sua illegalità. Eppure, Superboy insistette che lui era nel giusto e tutti semplicemente non capiva Knockout. Veri colori di Knockout sono rivelate, tuttavia, durante un incontro con Victor Volcaneum, che si era alzato un'isola per se stesso vicino alle Hawaii. Knockout primo cercò di Superboy per ucciderlo e poi lo finì lei stessa. In questo atto, Superboy si rese conto allora che lei non lo amava il modo in cui ha pensato che l'amava, ma che semplicemente stava usando lui come il suo cagnolino. Superboy arrestato a tappeto, in parte a causa della formazione che gli aveva dato su come usare i suoi poteri, portandola in quanto l'isola sprofonda di nuovo sotto l'onda. Roxy, dopo aver recuperato la sua S-scudo, lo rimise sul suo costume. Superboy è portato da Sparx per la Event Horizon, un rave party intergalattico aperto ai soli METAS. E 'stato ospitato da un essere chiamato Fratelli Marx. La sua prima notte lì, Superboy incontrato eroe e, durante una lite con Kaliber , che ha spinto i due di loro di essere teletrasportati in un asteroide lontano - in cui una forza di polizia noto come INTERCETTA ha tentato di mettere i due di loro in arresto per essere parte di Event Horizon. Il gruppo è stato coinvolto con i Darkstars . Superboy e Kaliber furono riportati alla manifestazione prima che potessero essere arrestati, e c'è un'altra rissa scoppiata tra alcuni Khunds (e la loro banda, Red Shift) e l'aura che si sparsero sulla terra adeguata (il rave stesso potrebbe spostarsi tra i mondi). Relazione di Superboy Superboy riprese il suo rapporto con la Tana, poco prima di Roxy rivelato a lui durante la serata finale che aveva sempre amato. Nonostante questa confessione, Superboy non ricambiava, ancora amare Tana. Roxy tuttavia non poteva licenziare i suoi sentimenti per Superboy così facilmente. Mentre aiuta Dubbilex recuperare da un infortunio, un'organizzazione chiamata Agenda invia Amanda Spence per rapire Superboy. Spence ha successo, il rapimento Superboy dopo averlo sconfitto nel compound. L'agenda utilizza Superboy per creare un clone chiamato Incontro , che ha avuto ancora maggior potenza rispetto Superboy. L'agenda prevede di fare un intero esercito di cloni Incontro. Il Kid riesce a sconfiggere Partita, comunque, e distruggere la tana del giorno. Partita è pensato per essere ucciso, ma Spence e gli Amministratori sono tutte prese in custodia. All'insaputa the Kid, l'Agenda Superboy infettato da un virus che ha cominciato ad abbattere il suo DNA. Non ci si manifesta in un primo momento, ma rimase dormiente per settimane, fino a quando una rivincita con Copperhead ha reso fin troppo chiaro che era malato. Quando STAR Labs non possono correggere la sua condizione, Superboy si precipitò a Progetto Cadmus. Cadmus è in grado di rallentare la condizione, ma non arrestarlo. Superman, Superboy, Acciaio e gli venne in aiuto, ogni rintracciare contatti che potrebbero aiutare. Gli Amministratori non parlano, però, e anche se Superman è in grado di individuare dell'incontro (che potrebbe servire come un donatore di Superboy) il clone non è interessato ad aiutare e fugge. Amanda Spence , tuttavia, offre una soluzione, spiegando che ha bisogno un donatore del DNA per "ri-zip" la ripartizione del proprio DNA. Roxy Leech offre di essere parte della procedura per ristrutturare il DNA del bambino e lo cura del virus. Il piano è riuscito, anche se un effetto collaterale è che Superboy era chiusa a chiave, all'età di sedici anni. Superboy è schiacciato dalla notizia, avendo sempre sognato un giorno di assumere il rotolo di Superman. Un cuore a cuore con Superman (che era nel suo Energy-fase, al momento) ha contribuito a rendere il bambino a sentirsi meglio, anche se non esattamente entusiasta. Nonostante quello che aveva da dire Superman, Superboy è ancora turbato da pensieri che non crescerà. Incubi lo affliggono, come egli hast a che fare con Mo-o, e di una coppia di sposi che sono perseguono emozioni, cercando di ottenere la loro foto con i supereroi. Egli trova un atollo magico dove ci sono alcuni "Lost Boys", che apparentemente non crescono mai, e nonostante la tentazione di rimanere, lui la lascia. Le cose cominciarono ad abbattere al ritorno alle Hawaii. La Legione dei Super-Eroi salta fuori, arrabbiato che Superboy aveva dato via la sua Legione Anello Volo per Roxy. Superboy riesce a risolvere le cose con loro mentre combattono Argento Spada. Tuttavia, il suo costante atteggiamento di flirtare e "devil-may-care" sono state indossando il Tana (che era anche a disagio con il pensiero che Superboy sarebbe rimasto un adolescente per sempre). Nonostante cercando di dimostrare come egli è responsabile di avere un'altra lotta con Silver Sword e recupera la Lancia di Lono, che era stata rubata, Tana rompe con il ragazzo. Superboy decide di viaggiare un po 'per schiarirsi le idee. Si ferma da Jersey City e chiede a Natascia Irons , la nipote di acciaio, su una data. Nat si diverte, ma gli dice che non è interessato a un rapporto, perché lei può dire che è ancora molto innamorata di Tana. Argento Spada è finalmente portato giù con l'aiuto di Lanterna Verde. Si era servito di un essere noto come Pelé , che egli credeva fosse una dea hawaiana nativo, ma durante la battaglia di Pele con Superboy e Lanterna Verde (quando ha minacciato innocenti astanti hawaiane), Argento Spada si rese conto che non era dea benevola. Si voltò su di lei, che porta alla sua morte. Pele è sconfitto, ma Superboy si sente tutt'altro che eroico. Più che mai si sente isolato. Superboy, dopo una trovata pubblicitaria fallito (ovvero "Superboy: The Event") e vacillante opinione pubblica alle Hawaii e all'estero, scompare senza lasciare traccia mentre sta tornando a Hawaii e di essere catturati in una tempesta. Superboy è gettato in gran parte lasciato a questo punto: Rex era in fuga dal suo passato, Roxy va a trovarlo, Tana lasciato le isole rintracciare informazioni sull'agenda, e Dubbilex viene richiamato a Cadmo. Krypto è lasciato con Hillary Chang. Terre Selvagge Superboy svegliò amnesico nelle Terre Selvagge , un'isola di animali antropomorfi chiamato Uomini Selvaggi . In primo luogo hanno visto Superboy come muto 'animale', ma egli riacquista rapidamente la sua memoria, e brevemente teme egli è in qualche modo in un lontano futuro. Dopo aver superato un test e altre sfide per dimostrare che lui è il 'Potente', Superboy e alcuni altri esseri umani bloccati sull'isola riescono a lasciare la Terra Selvaggia. Superboy fa amicizia con gli Uomini Selvaggi, che decidono di esplorare il mondo in generale e lasciare con Superboy. Ben presto scoprono che non sono in un lontano futuro, ma in realtà solo un paio di mesi sono passati da quando la scomparsa di Superboy. Le isole era stato creato da un precursore del Progetto Cadmus (parte di un esperimento nel 1940 conosciuto come il "Progetto Moreua"). Superboy ha fatto fare i conti con le conseguenze di un colpo di tat che ha sparso per il mondo in generale, ma è riuscito a venirne fuori. Torna alle Hawaii, Superboy imparato che la maggior parte dei suoi amici erano scomparsi e ha deciso non c'era nulla di veramente sinistro per lui. Cadmo Si ricongiunge Cadmo e inizia a lavorare come agente sul campo con Dubbilex e Guardiano , dopo aver lasciato Krypto con il suo amico, Hillary Chang (forse per l'ultima volta). Nel loro primo incarico, viaggiano a Parigi e combattuto l'Agenda, ancora una volta, specificamente Direttore Alpha. Essi hanno inoltre incontrano Grokk il Living Gargoyle e una top model di nome "Hex", che afferma di essere Jonah Hex . Prendono Grokk nuovo al Progetto Cadmus, dove Superboy incontra il nuovo direttore (Mickey Cannon "The Mechanic", nuovo collegamento militare, il colonnello Adam Winterbourne (uno degli uomini Superoby salvati dalle terre selvagge), e uno dei nuovi scienziati ace , Serling Roquette . Superboy è in un primo momento felice di essere tornato al progetto, ma è sconvolta quando Mickey spara gli scienziati di testa (la strillone della Legione originale) e gli ordini loro di prendere i loro cloni (gli strilloni correnti) con loro se ne vanno. Superboy è stato uno dei membri fondatori del team Young Justice , insieme a Robin ( Tim Drake ) e Impulse . La squadra formata dopo i tre ragazzi ha deciso di avere un "fuori campo", nel centro storico della JLA Giustizia Cave, dove incontrarono Tornado Red (che ha concordato per mantenere un occhio su di loro). Superboy è interessato a Serling (come lei è una delle poche donne al progetto e l'unico vicino alla sua età), ma lei è ignara in un primo momento, l'ospitare una cotta per il guardiano. Superboy deve rispondere quando qualcuno ruba la Wagon Whiz ed entra nella Run di demolizione, di una gara di cross country letale che coinvolge tutti i tipi di veicoli ad alta tecnologia. Il ladro si rivela essere Roxy, che è alla disperata ricerca di soldi per aiutare suo padre. Anche con Superboy e Mick Cannon aiutarla, la Wagon Whiz è pari e Fastbak vince la gara. Superboy realizza l'uomo che ha impostato la gara, il signor Big , la eresse sapendo Fastbak avrebbe vinto se poi perde qualsiasi premio. Piuttosto che lasciare che Mr. Big piedi con milioni, convince Fastbak a chiedere tutti i profitti di Big potrebbe aver fatto fuori l'affare. Grandi onori l'affare, ma promette Superboy che non dimenticherà. Superman scende di Cadmo e Superboy chiede di andare con lui alla Fortezza della Solitudine . Mentre era lì, Superboy visite Krypton attraverso la realtà virtuale, dopo Superman spiega come egli considera Superboy una parte della sua famiglia, Superman gli offre il nome kryptoniano Kon-El. Superboy accetta lacrime, felicissimo con la semplice gioia di avere un nome vero. Avrebbe finalmente accettare il soprannome di "Conner". Hypertime Superboy è stato uno dei primi ad esplorare Hypertime , dopo un Superboy da una realtà alternativa arrivato alla Torre di Guardia, morendo poco dopo per le ferite. Superman, Batman e Wonder Woman tutte spiegate loro recenti esperienze con Hypertime, e chiedono Superboy di volontariato per la parte di un esperimento. Durante questo viaggio, ha incontrato una controparte malvagia, Black Zero , da una realtà in cui non fosse stato liberato da Cadmo come un adolescente, né aveva Superman mai tornato alla vita. Black Zero era diventato un tiranno crudele nel suo mondo, e poi si era proposto di altri mondi che aveva trovato tramite Hypertime. Non capiva la resistenza ha incontrato dagli altri Superboys, ma uno per uno li catturò e li portò nella sua tana. Superboy (Kon-El) ha portato queste altre versioni in una rivolta che sconfitto Black Zero, e poi tornò alla sua corretta linea del tempo / la realtà. Durante il viaggio, però, aveva imparato che Superman è Clark Kent. Superboy non ha rivelato questo in un primo momento, l'ospitare un po 'di shock e il risentimento che il suo vicino "parente" non gli aveva mai parlato di questo. Superboy viene ordinato di tornare al rivisitato terre selvagge, prendendo un numero di personale da Cadmo (compresi Col. Winterbourne) con lui tramite la Wagon Whiz. Atterrano in Roam e vengono accolti calorosamente dal re Tuftan (e freddamente dalla sua ormai sposa, Nosferata . richieste di Winterbourne da adottare per la zona dove è stato catturato, e Tuftan apre la strada alla Palude Glowing Trovano Rasputin lì. - . ed anche il re Shark Tuftan e Winterbourne sono quasi uccisi da Re Squalo in una dura battaglia Winterbourne scopre quello che lui era venuto lì per trovare -. sperimentale Blackbird jet da combattimento che si era schiantato - e lo usa per impalare Re Squalo, poco prima di esplodere. Tuftan torna a Roam e Superboy e gli altri sono ricordato di Cadmo. Arrivano così come il Giorno del Giudizio evento è iniziato. Lavoratori Cadmo aveva portato alla luce un antico guanto, pugno di Hyssa, che Guardiano messo su. Il potere del guanto male aveva alterato le sue percezioni e lui era scappato nelle caverne sotto il progetto dopo aver attaccato alcune guardie. The Demon Etrigan emerge, spiegando che lui è lì per aiutarli. Etrigan e Superboy riescono a sconfiggere il Guardiano posseduto, ma Superboy non è selvaggio l'idea di consegnare il manufatto verso il Demone, che lo attacca per la sua ostinazione. Superboy mette sul guanto e sconfigge facilmente Etrigan, ma Dabney Donovan (quale custode aveva liberato dalle cellule in possesso di Cadmo) passi fuori e complimenti il Bambino sul suo nuovo look. Il guanto era cambiato il costume di Superboy per assomigliare Zero nero. Inorridito, Superboy distrugge il guanto, causando un enorme crollo. Etrigan salva Donovan prima di partire. Superboy decide di voler tornare alle Hawaii per legare alcuni sospeso. Smallville A proposito di questo tempo, Superboy decide di visitare Smallville, specificamente a goccia i Kent. Clark Kent arriva anche lì, e accenni Superboy in giro che conosce il segreto di Clark, ma non viene fuori e dire che. Clark è riluttante a venire fuori con esso troppo, non perché non si fida del Kid, ma perché ha paura che alla fine Superman e Clark Kent potrebbero non essere più distinguibili. Eppure, lui non accenna torna a Superboy che conosce il ragazzo sa di lui (mentre insegna Kon-El come mungere una mucca). Superboy (accompagnato da Serling) prendere la Wagon Whiz alle Hawaii. Superboy scopre che lui non è più ben visto tra la gente del posto lì, e che un nuovo eroe, Kana è il locale preferito. Kana, tuttavia, i siti Superboy come essendo la sua ispirazione per essere un eroe. Superboy raggiunge con Sam Makoa e Hillary Chang , e anche visita Knockout in carcere (che cerca senza successo di manipolare il Kid nel lasciarla andare). Dopo un'ultima visita al composto, Superboy capisce niente sarà più come era una volta. Decide di prendere Krypto tornare con lui a Cadmo. Conosciuto Superman identità verità Ancora frustrato che egli non è stato in grado di uscire e riconoscere a Superman che conosce la verità della sua doppia identità, Superboy dirige a Metropolis. Si incontra con Lois Lane e la porta Locomotiva Park, dove l'Uomo d'Acciaio sta combattendo un mostro armato di quattro (ma, purtroppo, soffre di qualche reazione allergica alla sua pelle). I due messo la creatura verso il basso. In seguito, Superboy è ancora in grado di uscire con quello che sa, ma lui è consolato, quando Superman gli dice che di tutte le persone che indossano la S-scudo, Superboy è colui che sente più vicino troppo. Dopo la sua partenza, Superboy accenni a Lois che conosce, ma Lois semplicemente risponde che tutti - anche Superman - ha bisogno di un po 'di privacy nella vita. Al suo arrivo indietro a Cadmo, Superboy viene rapidamente eliminato. L'agenda, utilizzando Simyan e Mokkari per creare un esercito di cloni, hanno preso il controllo del progetto (durante un arco "The Factory male"). Dubbilex, manipolato attraverso un essere noto come il Gene-Gnome , sta aiutando l'Agenda. Superboy e il resto dei bravi ragazzi sono posti nel tenere sotto l'occhio di Amanda Spence, ora ospitare uno speciale odio per il bambino. Raduni Superboy le forze di Cadmo, insieme con Grokk il Living Gargoyle, Hex, e perfino Krypto, in una lotta disperata per riconquistare Cadmo. Tutto quello che possono fare, però, è temporaneamente ritirata, come il gene-Gnome non è solo in grado di leggere le loro menti, ma anche coordinare gli eserciti di cloni. Mentre fuggono, corrono nelle Uomini selvaggi ( Gorr , Growler , e urlatrice) scampati grinfie della Agenda in Alaska - dove avevano anche salvato Tana Luna, che essi hanno con loro. Rendendosi conto della Gene-Gnome non può leggere le menti dei non-umani, decidono di lanciare un attacco contro il progetto, lasciando Serling, Tana, e Krypto dietro. Dopo che se ne vanno, Dubbilex e il Gene Gnome emergono in tre, ma Dubbilex riesce a spezzare il controllo del Gnome e buttarlo fuori. La forza d'attacco (Superboy, Guardiano, Mick Cannon , Hex, Grokk il Living Gargoyle, Angry Charlie, e the Wild Men trio) ha messo l'esercito del giorno a sbaragliare, wrestling controllo di ritorno da Amanda Spence. Un messaggio olografico dal Direttore Beta del giorno (la contessa Erica Alexandra del Portenza) li avvisa di un piano di emergenza a Washington, DC Mentre sospettando una trappola, Superboy decolla per indagare comunque. Partita in Young Justice Una protesta pubblica sulle azioni di Young Justice al Mount Rushmore richiede una vocazione della comunità supereroe a venire a DC Gli eroi sono tutti scioccati da quanto Superboy (in piedi con Young Justice) sembra tradire i suoi amici e compagni ai media, fino a quando si rendono conto che questo Superboy è infatti partita, che si era infiltrato Young Justice, dopo la vera Superboy era stato catturato e rinchiuso in Cadmo. Il vero Superboy arriva sulla scena, slugging fuori con il suo clone. Mentre la tensione sale, la Contessa e il suo partner, Klarion la strega-Boy , mettere in atto il loro piano. Stregoneria di Klarion altera le età di tutti i presenti: i bambini diventano adulti (con gli eroi più antichi diventando il più giovane) e gli eroi più giovani tutti diventano adulti - tutti tranne Superboy, che è ancora bloccato a sedici anni. La morte Superboy fidanzata Tana L'incantesimo che ha cambiato l'età di ognuno è frustrato dal proprio processo di invecchiamento stentata Superboy - e, di conseguenza, il suo corpo comincia a fare a pezzi a livello molecolare, in "guerra" con se stesso. Wonder Girl aiuta Superboy torna a Cadmo, arriva appena dopo partita (ancora una volta nelle vesti di Superboy) ed è in grado di tenere testa a Wonder Girl e il Superboy indebolito. Custode e Mic si preparano a fare un'altra posizione contro i cloni Agenda che aveva radunato e stavano tornando, ma Dabney Donovan sorprende tutti. Scampato Simyan e Mokkari, si scatena un gas che contiene un virus letale solo per i soldati Agenda appena clonati. Tutti i cloni malvagi disintegrano, anche se partita sfugge attivando un teletrasporto. Superboy è preso in infermeria con Tana al suo fianco, ancora molto innamorata di lui. Serling è in grado di curare la sua condizione di invecchiamento, e così facendo la magia lui le età per un adulto. Emergendo dal laboratorio, Superboy abbraccia Tana. Amanda Spence, a guardare, attiva un dispositivo intorno al collo di Tana che uccide Tana. Lei gongola su come ora Superboy conosce il dolore che sapeva quando suo padre, Paul Westfield , è morto. Prima di Superboy può colpire Spence giù, lei si teletrasporta via. Lapide di Tana Superboy è devastata per la morte di Tana. Ha appena il tempo di piangere, però, come viene chiamato in da Superman (ancora un adolescente) per aiutarlo a sconfiggere Klarion e invertire l'incantesimo. Superman finalmente divulga dritto sulla sua doppia identità, chiedendo Superboy a contattare Lois di rassicurarla tutto va bene. Da adulto, sembra come se Superboy può avere ancora maggiore potenza rispetto Superman. Klarion fine viene sconfitto e tutti sono riportati al loro età naturali. Quando è stato restaurato per la gioventù, Superboy ha perso i suoi poteri come bene. Guardiano lo incoraggia a prendere un po 'di tempo di piangere e di vedere il mondo come un bambino "normale". Egli cerca di fare proprio questo, anche se tutto continua a cambiare intorno a lui: la morte di Tana, i suoi poteri andati, e Dubbilex decide di lasciare il progetto in anno sabbatico. Gli Uomini Selvaggi partono per luoghi sconosciuti, Hex decide di prendere Grokk il Living Gargoyle e diventare un cacciatore di taglie, e Heat Wave è ora al lavoro per Custode. Superboy decide che vuole ancora continuare la buona battaglia, così si volta verso il Guru gadget per aiutarlo a essere ancora una volta Superboy. Un nuovo Superboy Lui aveva ancora il suo anello volo Legionario e avuto una formazione speciale con Guardiano. Gadget mode Guru uno scudo per lui da usare: lo scudo è quasi indistruttibile, ma può ridursi in dimensione. Lui appena ha iniziato la sua nuova formazione, quando Superboy (insieme a Mick Cannon e Gadget Guru) vengono rapiti e portati in orbita da Kossak il Slaver . Superboy ei suoi amici riescono a radunare gli schiavi in una rivolta vittoriosa contro il loro padrone odiato. Dopo aver combattuto tutta nave di schiavi di Kossak, la ribellione è successo. Kossak fugge su una navetta puntò dritto alla Terra. Superboy lo insegue di nuovo al progetto, dove impara vero intento di Kossak per venire sulla Terra è quello di recuperare uno schiavo fuggito - uno che ha fuso con Roxy Leech! L'alieno ha poteri basati solare / termico e ripristina Superboy a piena potenza, consentendo al bambino di prendere giù Kossak. Superboy dà Guardiano un nuovo scudo - uno che può ridursi come il suo potrebbe. Roxy è ancora vincolata dalla forma di vita aliena. Usando il suo corpo, si libera da Cadmo e arriva nella vicina città di Kurtzberg. Le completamente riformata Titani arrivano sulla scena per contenere la situazione, ma Superboy si mette tra loro e Roxy. Quando Guardiano e Heat Wave arrivano, una breve battaglia scoppia. Quando gli eroi tutti riescono a rinfrescarsi, l'alieno (identificato come Pyra ) si libera del corpo di Roxy e vola nello spazio. Kon racconta Roxy come pensa di lei come famiglia, e lei gli dice la stessa cosa. Lei e suo padre stanno andando via per un po 'per conoscere veramente l'un l'altro, ma promette di tornare, un giorno. Dopo la battaglia, Guardiano si rese conto che l'uomo che è stato clonato da (Jim Harper) era legato a Roy Harper , il Titano ora conosciuto come l'Arsenal. Superboy prende poi Guardiano a New York per incontrare Roy e Liam Harper al Guerriero di. Mentre loro hanno la loro "famiglia" reunion, Superboy porta giù un cattivo di nome G. Negativo Dopo essere stato preso in giro da alcune ragazze adolescenti e sentirsi scoraggiato, Superboy si sente come lui è in una carreggiata. A colloquio con Superman lo aiuta a rendersi conto che ha solo bisogno di scuotere le cose un po '. Egli decide di adottare una nuova uniforme, abbandonando la giacca di pelle e la razionalizzazione del look. Progetto Cadmus chiuse Lex Luthor, presidente recentemente eletto degli Stati Uniti, ha nominato Amanda Waller segretario degli Affari Meta-Umani e ha incaricato lei a tenere d'occhio il progetto. Dopo un po 'di allenamento con guardiano, Superboy e la testa Serling a Los Angeles per gli ordini di Waller a misura di una situazione che coinvolge attività aliena. Superboy incontra con Lobo lì e si occupa di un nome Scizmore alieno che si nutre di rabbia. Kon ha a che fare con alcuni problemi di rabbia stesso - quando una guerra tra bande si rifiuta di morire davanti a lui, egli rilascia i suoi poteri in un'incredibile esplosione che distrugge quasi ogni pistola a Los Angeles Esausto da una recente avventura con Batman e Batgirl , Superboy chiede Guardiano di andare a Detroit a combattere Shrapnel al suo posto. Superboy si dirige verso un bayou Florida dove incontra Splendida Gilly (ed è quasi costretto a sposarla). Fuggendo la scena, torna a Cadmo e riceve notizia sorprendente - Guardiano fu ucciso nella battaglia con Shrapnel. Superboy organizza una squadra per abbattere Shrapnel. Durante la battaglia, viene contattato da Deadman , che gli dice che l'anima del guardiano non può andare avanti. Guardiano è stato ri-clonato a vita (ma è un bambino), parte di un complotto per creare un intero esercito di cloni basati su di lui. Le DNAngels vengono inviati a recuperare il bambino, ma Superboy li combatte in un supermercato e prende il bambino a casa di un amico. Il giorno dopo, scopre che Cadmo progetto è stato chiuso per ordine del Presidente. Il sito è vuoto - salva per il resto della Young Justice, che insistono Superboy dare loro delle risposte. I nostri mondi at War Dopo aver raddrizzato le cose con i suoi compagni di squadra, Superboy è chiamato a Metropolis di Lois Lane di unirsi Supergirl e acciaio (davvero Kelex ) a testa per Pokolikstan, dopo Superman ha insistito sulla rubrica lì da solo a confrontarsi con un misterioso generale. Il team di incontrarsi con Superman e la battaglia Faora, accensione , e Kancer fino a quando le arriva generali e ventosa pugni Superman abbastanza difficile da rompere la mascella! Il team in modo rapido ritira dalla scena. Tutto è un preludio al nostro mondo in guerra . Superboy viene a sapere che il presidente Luthor è fino a qualcosa che coinvolge Strange Visitor presso LexCorp Torri nella metropoli appena aggiornato. Facendo con Serling e Heat Wave (e Guardian "baby", ora un ragazzo di circa l'età di nove o dieci anni), Superboy conduce la squadra in una infiltrazione di LexCorp. Torri. Sono libero Strange Visitor dalla macchina aa, ma lei li rimprovera rabbiosamente che lei non è prigioniero, ma non ci è venuto volentieri. Talia testa , ora il capo di LexCorp, entra e dice loro che hanno infranto la legge statunitense e proprietà del governo rubato (vale a dire, Guardiano ). Un uomo di nome generale Buono arriva con i DNAngels e li mette sotto arresto militare. Superboy e gli altri sono presi come prigionieri a una enorme nave spaziale in orbita. Generale Buono spiega che ha intenzione di creare un intero esercito di cloni in base Guardiano da utilizzare come soldati in una guerra imminente - non è una guerra tra Stati Uniti e Pokolikstan, come molti temevano sarebbe successo, ma una guerra su una molto più grande scala. Lavorare per il Bene è Amanda Spence, ormai pesantemente modificato in un cyborg. Superboy si libera e combatte la DNAngels e Spence, fino a quando gli angeli decidono che sono dalla parte sbagliata. Spence, che vanta lei non ha più bisogno di mangiare o respirare, è buttato nel vuoto da Superboy. Egli libera Guardiano (ormai quasi completamente cresciuto), Ondata di calore, e Serling. Tutore - psichicamente collegato agli altri cloni ancora nei loro baccelli - sa loro desideri sono uguali ai suoi. Non voleva essere portato indietro, ma che scelta è stata rubata da lui, ma non sarà da loro. I cloni vengono distrutti. Guarda nello spazio, tutti notano una vasta flotta di navi aliene - e Apokolips stesso -. in orbita attorno alla Terra Generale Frank rock arriva, buoni posti in stato di arresto, e dice Superboy a considerare se stesso redatto. Ha poi ottenuto pienamente coinvolto con le vicende dei nostri mondi in guerra, prima aiutando per aiutare gli eroi feriti e poi essere reclutati dal presidente Luthor (con il resto della Young Justice) per un incarico speciale che prende la squadra per Apokolips. Le cose vanno male e la squadra è brevemente catturato da Granny Goodness . Impulse è traumatizzata quando uno dei suoi "scout" viene ucciso proprio davanti a lui. La squadra è finalmente in grado di fare ritorno sulla Terra, uno degli ultimi gruppi di essere rappresentato. La guerra profondamente influenzato Superboy, dopo aver assistito a tanta morte e distruzione, così come alcune cicatrici di alcuni dei suoi più cari amici. (Vedere la giovane voce giustizia per ulteriori informazioni riguardanti gli exploit di Superboy nella guerra.) Superboy decide di andare al di Kent a riposare, ma è turbato da incubi per qualche tempo. Con Cadmo chiuse, Superboy non ha un lavoro e senza un posto dove stare. Superboy si trasferisce a Metropolis Dopo Wonder Girl insiste che deve trovare un posto tutto suo, Superboy trasferisce a Metropolis, diventando il "super" in un edificio popolare chiamato Calvin Giardini dove una banda locale chiamato Run Riot Ragazzi mantiene molestare il vicinato. Incontra anche una giovane donna di nome Trixie. Superboy decide di lanciare una festa di benvenuto. Wonder Girl si presenta, ma Superboy è innamorato di Trixie, non realizzando il suo ragazzo, Wipeout , conduce i Run Riot Boys. Wipeout incarica uno dei nuovi membri della banda, Cooper, per uccidere Superboy. Cooper fa amicizia con Superboy, con l'intenzione inizialmente di tradirlo, ma non si può andare fino in fondo, quando la banda attacca l'edificio. Quando Superboy saputo che Cooper era un membro della banda, quando alcuni dei ragazzi del palazzo è andato nella sua stanza e ha rubato la sua armatura, perde ogni fiducia in Cooper, fino a quando ha imparato Cooper ha aiutato la residenza del palazzo prima che fosse distrutto da esplosivi fissati dal gang. Purtroppo Cooper muore, e Superboy aveva il dovere lugubre di portare il suo corpo dalle macerie. Scavenger riemerge anche, e dopo una breve lotta, Superboy lo convince a chiamare una tregua. Superboy accetta di incontrarsi con lui al Ace O 'Club, ma la lotta con Riot Esegui gli fa perdere l'incontro. che di fatto ha coinvolto il caseggiato di essere distrutto. Con la cosiddetta 'nuova vita' andato, Superboy è stata scattata dal Superman di stare con i suoi genitori in Smallville, che ha fatto da tempo. Pochi altri in sospeso erano legati - Dubbilex era ancora un anno sabbatico, anche se Superboy è riuscito a convincere finalmente Scavenger che lui non stava lavorando per il suo nemico. Unire i Teen Titans Controllato da Luthor Ora vive a Smallville con una nuova identità civile come la cugina di Clark Kent "Conner Kent", Superboy viene chiesto da Superman ad accettare l'invito di Cyborg di partecipare a una nuova incarnazione dei Teen Titans con il suo ex Young Justice compagni di squadra Robin, Impulse, e Wonder Girl. E 'stato poi rivelato che ha rivelato che Superboy è un clone ibrido creato dal 50% kryptoniano e DNA umano il 50%; DNA di Westfield, però, era stato sostituito con quello di Lex Luthor. Durante il suo tempo con i Teen Titans suoi poteri kryptoniano iniziato a manifestare uno per uno e in un primo momento aveva lottato controllo loro, ma alla fine ha ottenuto il blocco di esso. Durante Conner e Cassie prima data, è stato risucchiato in un portale del tempo per il 31 ° secolo. Ci è stato scambiato per un giovane Clark Kent e fu nominato membro della Legione dei Supereroi. Dopo cinque mesi di lavoro con la Legione, Superboy torna a casa per il 21 ° secolo per ottenere l'aiuto dei Teen Titans tornare in futuro nella lotta contro il Fatal Cinque-cento. Purtroppo, il loro viaggio di ritorno al presente sono atterrati dieci anni nel futuro e aveva un braccio di ferro con la versione adulta di se stessi. In questa linea temporale, Kon-El possiede tutti i poteri di Superman e ha un controllo avanzato e completo delle sue capacità telecinetiche. Luthor rivela che il motivo per cui aveva donato il suo DNA per aiutare a creare Superboy era quello di creare un agente dormiente che avrebbe potuto usare per distruggere Superman. Egli ha rivelato che è stato coinvolto con "Progetto: Superman" (aka "Progetto: Lionel"), e che aveva impiantato comandi verbali in Superboy sotto il naso di Westfield. Questo alla fine ha portato al disastro vicino, sotto l'influenza di Luthor, magnitudo potere di Superboy era ad un livello che raramente appare in proprio ed ha continuato a devastare i Teen Titans, ferendo tutti i membri tra cui il suo migliore amico Robin e la fidanzata Wonder Girl. Superboy divenne libero dal controllo di Luthor. Luthor, tuttavia, ha continuato ad almeno affermazione che egli vedeva Kon-El, come suo figlio. Dopo liberandosi dal controllo di Luthor, Conner è dimesso da essere un supereroe e andò a isolarsi sul Kent Farm. Raven lo ha visitato in Smalville e gli disse che egli ha un'anima. Lui le aveva chiesto che prima, ma lei non sapeva come rispondere a lui. Superboy è andato in un viaggio di coscienza nel suo futuro, passato e possibile con lei. La morte di Superboy Quando gli eventi della Crisi Infinita ha cominciato a dispiegarsi e gli eroi del mondo spinti ai loro limiti, invece di venire ad aiutare Conner seduto a casa a guardare, ancora timorosi che Luthor potrebbe ancora una volta prendere il controllo di lui e di vergogna per come ha dicono che i Titani lo hanno visto. Tutti questi eventi spiegato prima di Superboy-Prime , che è venuto a portata di mano del Kent per riprendere il suo posto come Superboy di Terra. Ha forzato Superboy in una rissa, demolendo Smallville. Già rapidamente picchiato e chiaramente alimentato, ha inviato un segnale di soccorso che è stato ricevuto dai membri attuali e ausiliari dei Teen Titans con i loro alleati nella Justice Society e la Doom Patrol . Nonostante la morte di Pantha e numerosi feriti, i Flashes Wally West , Jay Garrick e Bart Allen sono stati in grado di spingere Superboy-Prime in un'altra dimensione. Conner è stato messo in una provetta rapida guarigione subito dopo il combattimento. Nel frattempo, Superboy-Prime è riuscito a liberarsi dalla dimensione alternativa, dopo essere stato imprigionato per anni ancora ritornano pochi giorni dopo. Ora completamente guarito, Conner rispose un segnale da Nightwing presso la Torre Titans. I due poi è andato a Alexander Luthor di base s 'nascosto nella fortezza originaria della Solitudine in Antartide. Al centro di questa base era il cadavere del Anti-Video , trasformato in una torre in grado di sfruttare la frequenza vibrazionale di qualsiasi dimensione. La torre, imprigionato con i membri delle varie Terre fianco propria realtà poteri che alterano di Alexander Luthor era la fonte del piano di Alexander per rimodellare la realtà. Ci Superboy e Superboy-Prime avevano la loro rivincita. Nonostante ancora essere sopraffatto, Superboy è stato in grado di sconfiggere Superboy-Prime, scaraventandolo nella torre Anti-Monitor e da solo mettendo un freno alla grande schema di Alexander Luthor. Questo sforzo coraggioso gli costò la vita. Un anno dopo ci sono stati tentativi da entrambe Wonder Girl e Robin per portare Conner indietro dalla morte, senza alcun risultato. Una statua a lui è stata eretta al di fuori dei Titans Tower e uno a Metropolis accanto a Superman. Il ritorno del Ragazzo d'Acciaio Al fine di fermare Superboy-Prime furia di, Brainiac 5 manda Starman al passato, a dissotterrare il cadavere di Kon-El e metterlo nella stessa camera di rigenerazione che risorto Superman. A causa della gravità del danno subito per mano di Superboy-Prime, processo di Kon-El guarigione richiede 1.000 anni per completare, raggiungendo il trentunesimo secolo. Polar Boy è stato inviato anche in passato da Brainy per recuperare una ciocca di capelli di Luthor e con l'aiuto di Wildfire e Dawnstar, fisiologia metà umano di Kon-El è stato restaurato in piena salute completando così il processo di resurrezione. Superboy poi è andato dopo Superboy-Prime per un terzo round tutto psicologicamente up. Dopo la sconfitta di Prime, Conner restituito al 21 ° secolo. Origini e presagi Lex Luthor fugge dal carcere è stato pungolato da Brainiac di lavorare con lui. Per tutto il tempo sono stati guardati dal Scar corrotta come lei definisce i suoi piani in moto con Superboy inclusa. Torna in Smallville Conner si deposita di nuovo nella sua vita a Smallville. Tornando a vivere con Martha Kent, che è entusiasta di prendere il ragazzo in dopo la morte del marito. Conner torna a Smallville Highschool e inizia a tenere un diario di tutto ciò che Superman ha fatto nella sua carriera di supereroe, scendendo una lista di controllo dal titolo "Cosa Superman fare?" Lui e la anche di recente tornato Bart Allen presumibilmente ricongiungersi i Teen Titans, che simboleggia la squadra ancora una volta di essere impilati, distruggendo la sua statua commemorativa al di fuori del Titans Tower. Dopo aver visitato casa d'infanzia di Lex Luthor in Smallville, Superman arriva e parla a Conner circa il suo desiderio di capire il suo "altro padre." Clark dice a Conner non preoccuparsi di Luthor, dicendo che il pazzo è un problema per l'Uomo d'Acciaio. Osservazioni Conner che la prossima volta che vede Lex Luthor sarà, "troppo presto". Poco dopo, Conner torna a casa e sotto una lista di controllo simile nel suo quaderno intitolato "? Che cosa fa Lex Luthor fare", Conner controlla off: Bugie di Superman. Nel suo tentativo di confrontarsi con la sua eredità condivisa, va ad un appuntamento con Wonder Girl. Combattuto tra aprendo il suo cuore alla sua ragazza (quindi "Dire la verità", come Superman sempre fatto nella sua vita), e deliberatamente mentire per evitare di toccare argomenti delicati con Cassie (quindi "menzogne", come Luthor farebbe), in ultima analisi, Conner sceglie di condividere Cassie con le sue paure e desideri, e il suo desiderio di trovare se stesso, esplorando sia i suoi lasciti, ma solo per trovare il suo vero io. Cassie viene toccato, e nonostante i suoi dubbi iniziali, soprattutto la paura che nel suo desiderio di essere più come l'Uomo d'Acciaio alla fine Conner potrebbe scartare lei come ha fatto Clark Kent con Lana Lang, si sente in dovere di ammettere la sua breve legame con Tim Drake. Conner perdona in fretta lei, sostenendo che, dal momento che lui era morto e Cassie non aveva i mezzi per conoscere la sua futura risurrezione, la sua liason con Robin non può essere considerato un affare. Quanto condividono un bacio, Martha Kent li fissa, ricordandosi del suo passato con Johnathan e quando Clark aveva l'età di Conner. Kryptyo quasi costato l'identità segreta di Conner consegnando a lui la Scavenger inconscio e il re Shark. In seguito ha cercato di utilizzare Krypto per fiutare posizione di Lex, ma senza alcun risultato. Così ha quindi deciso di chiedere l'aiuto di Tim. Red Robin era a Parigi al momento alla ricerca di indizi per individuare Bruce. Dopo un breve discorso sul über sottolineando anno che avevano, Conner dice a Tim che crede che Bruce è vivo. Nel frattempo il Luthor di recente sfuggito appreso di ritorno di Superboy e ha deciso di "ottenere la sua proprietà indietro" e si diresse a Smallville. Di ritorno dalla Francia, Conner incontra una ragazza di nome Lori, che lui e Kyrpto precedenza salvato, nel bel mezzo di atti vandalici clinica di un medico locale. Lui la porta a casa solo per scoprire che lei è la nipote di Lex, quando arriva a casa sua, lui invalidante con Kryptonite. Conner sfida Luthor per curare sua sorella Lena, la madre di Lori. Luthor è d'accordo, ma richiede il suo aiuto, minacciando la vita di Lori. Conner raccoglie gli ingredienti necessari e di una cura è stato fatto che restaurata Lena in piena salute. Purtroppo, Lex poi disfa la sua cura, giurando che rimarrà con lui fino a quando Superman è morto. In una rabbia, Conner attacca Luthor, ma è scongiurata da Brainiac e scappa. Conner si rende conto che non c'è nulla di buono in Luthor, dopo tutto e decide di non essere come Luthor e Clark, ma persegue la propria strada nella vita, che brucia la sua lista di controllo in un incendio. Blackest Night Conner è in piedi dietro Ma e Clark presso la tomba di suo marito, il compianto Jonathan "Pa" Kent. Stringendo il pugno, Conner comincia ad incolpare se stesso per non essere lì per Jonathan ma Ma lo consola e consiglia Conner che Jonathan avrebbe voluto lui e Clark a stare in piedi. All'insaputa del Kent di, il Corpo delle Lanterne Nera stanno prendendo di mira Conner e Clark insieme ad altri personaggi risorti. Il Corpo invia il Kal-L e Lois Lane sono stati resuscitati come di Black Lantern di Terra-Due per attaccare la famiglia Kent dopo che li hanno rianimati, e ha dichiarato alla versione moderna di Superman, Conner, e Martha che desiderare la famiglia di riunirsi con Jonathan Kent nella morte. Mentre battaglie Superman, Kal-L, Conner incontra la Lanterna Nera Psico-Pirata, che lo manipola ad attaccare Superman. Tuttavia, Conner riesce a tornare in sé quando Kal-L è sul punto di strappare il cuore di Superman. Usando la telecinesi tattile per la prima volta dalla sua risurrezione, Conner spinge Kal-L lontano da Superman. Conner poi va dopo Psico-Pirata, rubare la maschera di Medusa e con i suoi poteri emozionali per attirare gli anelli neri, causando loro di lasciare i loro ospiti, riducendoli a corpi senza vita ancora una volta. Rallentare l'anello nero Conner è trasformato in una Lanterna Nera dopo Nekron manda anelli del potere neri dopo eroi risorti. Conner è mostrato combattendo controllo del anello nero come lo ha costretto ad attaccare la sua ragazza, Cassie. Dopo l'aiuto di Krypto e Cassie, Conner è in grado di rimuovere l'anello nella Fortezza della Solitudine ingannando in corso dopo il suo cadavere nella camera di rigenerazione. Dopo aver utilizzato il suo respiro congelare, per la prima volta, Conner ha gettato l'anello nello spazio e si diresse verso Coast City. Lì, ha riuscito a riprendere la lotta con Sinestro prendere il controllo del Entity , avendo il potere della vita. Dopo una lunga lotta, la White Light è riuscito a creare anelli che poi a tutti gli agenti della Nekron, facendoli vivere di nuovo con il potere della Luce Bianca. Ritorno ai Teen Titans Dopo la serie di Blackest Night si è conclusa, Superboy e Kid Flash sono chiamati di nuovo ai Teen Titans, al fine di aiutarli a fare battaglia con dell'Olocausto a Dakota. Una volta Olocausto è stato sconfitto, Superboy e Teen Titans si stanno dirigendo a casa il T-Jet . Sul T-Jet Superboy sta cercando di ottenere il suo rapporto con la schiena Wonder Girl, ma lei lo sta evitando. Dopo Raven viene rapita, Superboy tenta di riaccendere la sua storia d'amore con Cassie inutilmente. Si è dimostrato di cominciare ad avere una connessione con il collega Titano Aquagirl. Superboy sarà anche collaborando con il figlio Damian l'aiuto di Batman come nuovo Robin aiutando i Teen Titans trovano una Lega delle Ombre cacciatore prima che sia troppo tardi. Last Stand of New Krypton Dopo nasconde sul Kent Farm per un certo tempo, Conner ha ricevuto una visita inaspettata dal suo maestro chemistary, che si rivela essere Element Lad, che è lì per reclutare Superboy per la lotta per New Krypton contro l'invasione di Brainiac con gli altri agenti della Legione in il passato insieme a Mon-El. War of the Supermen Con la guerra contro gli esseri umani e Kryptonians in un tutto fuori scala, Superboy aiutato esporre e fermare i piani di Lane Generale per spazzare via la Kryptonians. Inoltre, ha salvato la Justice League of America e Supergirl da improsing non e Ursa nella Zona Fantasma. Lui e Krypto poi sostenuto Superman nel suo scontro finale con Zod ei suoi soldati rimanenti. Serie Superboy La serie inizia con Superboy ancora stare in Smallville, finalmente facendo pace con se stesso sapendo che lui è un clone di Luthor in parte Lex. Poi il Straniero Fantasma lo avvertì di un nuovo male in arrivo. La vita di Conner ha più complicate come ha cercato di vivere una vita normale con la gente del posto. Sconfigge Parasite e Veleno Iv y dopo enormi piante mutanti hanno attaccato la città. Poi due uomini misteriosi sono visti parlare tra di loro affermando che tutto sta andando come previsto. Lori scopre il segreto di Conner come psionica Lad arriva da un futuro distopico. Ha viaggiato indietro nel tempo per essere istruito da Superboy su come essere un eroe migliore ma in verità il suo vero piano era di ucciderlo. Intorno a questo tempo Cassie aveva rotto con Conner. Superboy poi organizzato il primo "Superboy e Kid Flash" gara al fine di raccogliere fondi per aiutare il popolo di Smallville che sono stati colpiti da Parasite e gli attacchi di piante mutanti. Alla fine, ha vinto Krypto. il Regno di Doomsday Superboy è stato poi attaccato da Doomsday. Superboy ha lottato duramente, ma è stato battuto alla sottomissione ed è stato preso come prigioniero. Dopo il regno di arco Doomsday, Superboy è andato a indagare su una nave di atterrare, a dell'orbita terrestre solo per cadere preda di Thrall allucinogena del Rosso di Mercy. Dopo la fuga sue grinfie, Superboy si rese conto che la nave che trasporta la Misericordia Rosso è stato anche caricato con le cache di armi intergalatic ed era diretto a Smallville. Chi è l'uomo Hollow? Superboy finalmente impara le origini di The Hollow Men. Lo Straniero Fantasma poi lo informa di tre cose quando il male che lo aveva avvertito avviene. Lori è stata presa e Superboy insieme a Simon, psionica Lad e il Stanger traversata del silo rotta per salvare la sua unica per scoprire un paese sotto Smallville stesso. Infine, con l'aiuto dello Straniero Fantasma REAL, Kon e il resto del gruppo è stato in grado di porre fine a Eben Took del piano malvagio. Nuovo 52 Nel Nuovo Universo 52, Superboy è un clone, creato utilizzando il DNA di Superman e di un donatore umano sconosciuto. Egli è stato creato da un progetto chiamato NOWHERE, organizzazione tentare di controllare la nuova generazione di meta-umani. La sua prima missione comporta l'uccisione Wonder Girl, o Sandsmark Cassandra , ma invece subisce l'ira di tutto il Teen Titans. Superboy li combatte e sconfigge tutti, ma non prima che egli è convinto NOWHERE lo sta usando esclusivamente come arma per ferire gli altri. Superboy si vendica sul nulla, ma viene catturato da loro e pronto a essere terminato, fino a quando i Teen Titans tornano e lo salvano. Superboy è ora parte dei Teen Titans e dopo gli eventi accaduti in nessuna parte e incontrare la Legione di Superheros che hanno aiutato i Teen Titans. Superboy ha lasciato nulla e vive a New York City vicino alla base dei Teen Titans e dei suoi amici e aiutare Wonder Girl e Red Robin e la squadra. Superboy ha na nuova coustume come il vecchio verison lui dove una shrit nero e una giacca e vetro. Ha ancora i suoi poteri. Superboy incontrerà Superman suo cugino per la prima volta nella guerra con il kryptoniano. Supergirl altro suo cugino gli ha incontrarsi di nuovo in una battaglia e combattuta e la Famiglia di Superman sarà togather per la prima volta nella guerra battaglia serie di crossover. Scheda Tecnica Nome Conner Kent / Kon-El/ Superboy Origine Dc comics Genere Uomo Classificazione Ibrido Umano-kryptoniano/ Eroe Età 20 anni Poteri Inizialmente dispone di telecinesi tattile che gli consente di simulare superforza, invulnerabilità, volo , vista laser ( accellerando le molecole del nemico ) in seguito svilupperà veri e propri poteri kryptoniani quali invulnerabilità, volo, superforza, agilità, velocità, resistenza, soffio congelante, vista laser, sopravvivenza nello spazio, assorbimento di energia Debolezza Kryptonite, Radiazioni solari rosse, magia Capacità Distruttiva Inizialmente città / Potenzialmente Planetario Raggio d'azione Planetario 'Velocità Supersonica/ Può raggiungere la luce Durabilità Planetario Forza di Sollevamento Classe 100 Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard Nessuno Intelligenza Molto alta ( Può imparare il contenuto di un libro in pochi minuti) Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari